Mountain Mayhem! part 2
“Sure! That dragon will get it!” Said Zømß®øw. “YAY!” They all screamed. They went back to the cave with Zømß®øw. “WHY ARE THERE 7 MOONS UP THERE AROUND THE MOUNTAIN!?” Asked S†å®z. “I don’t know. Let’s just go to sleep” Replied Zønel. They went to sleep and Zønel could finally sleep. In the morning Zønel was sleeping in but then he heard a super loud roar in his face so he darted up. “WHAT WAS THAT!?” He screamed and they could tell that he was scared. “BLAH HA HA HA!” They all laughed except for Zønel. “YOU SLEPT FOR HOURS WHEN WE NEEDED TO GO BUT YOU JUST STILL SLEPT THERE AND ZØMß®ØW LET OUT A HUGE ROAR AND YOU DARTED UP SO SCARED AND YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE!” “YOUR JERKS!” Zønel yelled. “OKAY OKAY THAT MIGHT BE ENOUGH LAUGHING! We should get going SNERF! YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS NEVER ENOUGH!” Said S†å®z. “Ok it got old already got old” They said. “LET’S JUST GO!” Said Zønel. “Wait one minute… The moons are still out. Would that be because they are around the mountain?” Asked S†å®z “Yeah that must be the answer.” Replied Zønel. “Let’s just go up now.” Said S†å®z. Our heros are still going on the journey save earth from Då®k S†å®z and S¡çåµønº. “So Då®k S†å®z has a boss?” S†å®z asked. “Yeah. S¡çåµønº.” Said Zøßø†. “Why is he so evil?” S†å®z asked. “Long ago, when Teddy was first creating the ziblids wiki his first page on the wiki was going to be about S¡çåµønº but he found you S†å®z and then he used you and then he found other ones like us and he forgot about S¡çåµønº and then S¡çåµønº was left in the shadows and now he is so mad that he is evil and he bosses Då®k S†å®z around.” Zøßø† told him. “WOW. JUST WOW… HE IS SO SO SO JEALOUS!” Yelled S†å®z. ' ' « S¡çåµønº “Wait one minute… on christmas you killed Då®k S†å®z right?” Said Zønel. “Yes why?” Said S†å®z. “THEN HOW IS HE STILL ALIVE!?!” Yelled Zønel. “I think it was because S¡çåµønº.” Said Zømß®øw. “REMEMBER WHEN YOU GOT SHOT BY HIM AND YOU WERE LIKE “AHH! IT BURNS!” AND YOU SOUNDED LIKE A LITTLE GIRL SCREAMING!?!” Said Zøßø†. “SHUT UP! I SAVED CHRISTMAS! By the way, what is a girl?” Said S†å®z. “I don’t know.” Replied Zøßø†. “OMG! ARE CHOSE GIANT FROGS WITH SPIKES!?” Screamed Ziß¥ Pig. “Yes. My name is Sønive and my brother (the one with green crystals all over his body) is named Evinøs.” Said Sonive. “Hello Sønive and Evinøs. You should join us. We are going to the top of the mountain to stop Då®k S†å®k and S¡çåµønº.” Zønel told them. “SØNIVE DID YOU HEAR THAT!? WE ARE THE CHOSEN ONES!” Yelled Evinøs. “You guys are NOT the chosen ones. We will work together and stop Då®k S†å®z and S¡çåµønº and you may not know but Då®k S†å®z sent a HUGE comet because he never really liked earth anyways and he will go to another planet but he is waiting because ßiΩ and Xzi√ will come with him but ßiΩ and Xzi√ are all the way down there but we are in the lead!” Said S†å®z. ' ' Chapter 4 : S¡çåµønº in sight! ' ' “Yeah we would love to join you guys and the problem is… NOTHING!” “YEAH!” They all yelled.